


Just one moment, Gyu.

by wonforgyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling, Domestic!MEANIE, Fluff, M/M, One lazy Sunday morning, Wonwoo is so soft please protect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonforgyu/pseuds/wonforgyu
Summary: One time Wonwoo feels like cuddling but Mingyu is not having it (Wonwoo thinks).





	Just one moment, Gyu.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Coco (for the nth time) I got upset for some reasons but Meanie made me feel better, so I wrote this. :-))

Wonwoo is very happy that all his paperworks are done. All those reviewers are neatly placed inside his drawers because he's finished with that. All he want to do is to cuddle with his puppy-like boyfriend and spend the day watching Disney movies and eating pancakes.

 

Wonwoo is excited because for the first time in his life, he perfected his pancakes and it's not burnt. He walks out from the kitchen to the living room where he left his boyfriend. He's sure that Mingyu was right there on the couch wearing his favorite sweat pants and his white knitted v-neck sweater, hugging their throw pillow watching "COCO" when he left but right now all he can see is Mingyu with bunch of papers and drafting materials placed on the coffee table. 

 

"Hey, I thought we're going to have Disney movie marathon?" Wonwoo pouts. 

"Yes, we're doing it right now. Let me just work on this while we're watching okay?" Mingyu said without looking at him. 

Wonwoo dragged the armchair and placed the pancakes on it. He sits beside Mingyu but the younger seems to be very focus on his work. Wonwoo sighs. 

"Look! It's your favorite scene!!" Wonwoo shakes Mingyu and forces him to look at the TV. 

Mingyu swat Wonwoo's hands and still not looking at the movie. "I know, I can hear it." Mingyu said while drawing lines on the paper.

Wonwoo frowns, he can't believe Mingyu rejected him like that. "I thought that's your favorite." Wonwoo said rolling his eyes. He sit back, his arms crossed and he pressed his back on the couch. 

Mingyu stays silent and continues drawing different lines that Wonwoo can't understand. 

"I made pancakes if you like." Wonwoo said while eating his precious and delicious pancakes making an "hmmmm" sound as to show how great it taste but Mingyu is still not paying attention. He didn't even glance at the pancake.

 

Mingyu furrows his eyebrows and grab the eraser, he erases that one line and Wonwoo doesn't know the reason why, he thinks it's a perfect line but Mingyu thinks it's not. 

Wonwoo sigh in frustration. He wants to hug his lovely boyfriend coz he's being cute right now and that's his plan for the whole day; to cuddle. 

So he does.

He misses Mingyu so much even though they live together and they see each other everyday but school requirements refrained them from doing things. 

"Gyu, I miss you." Wonwoo said in lazy voice, waiting for Mingyu to speak.

"Hmm." Mingyu said and Wonwoo pouts.

He looks at Mingyu's side profile, he can see that beautiful mole on his face. His pointy nose, his perfect eyebrows, his eye lashes as it flutters, and he smiles because he has the most beautiful man here with him. He sniffs Mingyu's shirt while hugging him and he smells like a baby and Wonwoo wants to take Mingyu away from that plate he's doing right now and make him cuddle with him all day. 

He's now hugging Mingyu tight and peppering kisses on his back. 

"Hyung, don't move a lot. Be careful of the table." Mingyu said softly.

Wonwoo tried to sit up but he ended up accidentally kicking the coffee table. The table moves and Mingyu groaned. "Ah, Hyung! What are you doing? I said be careful. Look, it's ruined." Mingyu said a little louder than his usual speaking voice with a frown on his face. 

"Yaaaa, I'm.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kick it, it was an accident." Wonwoo said in defense.

Mingyu sighs and moved the table to its place and grabbed the eraser again to fix the mess on his paper. He didn't glance at Wonwoo once again.

Wonwoo feels stupid because all he wanted to do was to kiss and hug and cuddle with his boyfriend because it is Sunday Morning and it's cold and he forced himself to finish all his requirements and reviewers last night so he can be with Mingyu today; all day. But Mingyu is not having it. He's being busy with his precious plates and those drafting materials. The movie was forgotten by Mingyu. He felt like HE was forgotten too.

 

Wonwoo is not always like this. He's not always that clingy especially if they are busy with their own things and there's not a lot of time. But today, he missed Mingyu so much and he's being clingy and he thought Mingyu would be the same but obviously he's not the priority right now.

You can say it's childish but he thought; One day, Mingyu. Just one day.

 

The movie is reaching the end. It's the scene where Miguel came back to his family and now singing Remember Me to his Mama Coco so that she can remember her Papa. This is the most touching scene, when Mama Coco sings with Miguel. Wonwoo watched this movie for more than 10 times but he still feels the pain inside him. He shouldn't be crying right now but the scene is so beautiful and sad and touching and Mingyu is ignoring his existence so he cried.

He tried to keep it by sniffing quietly. He takes his glasses off and places it on the arm chair, because his vision is becoming blurry from his tears. He curled on the couch, moving his knees on his chest, wrapping his arms around it and pulling his sleeves so it makes a sweater paw. Mingyu is still busy and he's still not giving Wonwoo a damn.

 

The thought of being rejected and ignored by Mingyu made Wonwoo cry out loud and that makes Mingyu look at him.

"Hey, you've seen that scene for more than ten times, what are you crying for?" Mingyu said touching Wonwoo's arms.

"You don't care!" Wonwoo said shoving Mingyu's hands away.

Mingyu furrows his eyebrow and he's confused as to why Wonwoo is acting like a brat right now. 

"Hyung, what's wrong?" Mingyu said

"Nothing. It's just... Coco made me sad." Wonwoo said bluntly.

"Wonwoo-" 

"Stop asking me!" Now, Wonwoo is shouting and the tears are falling again.

"Babe.. What's wrong? Talk to me." Mingyu tries to hug Wonwoo and wipe his tears away.

Wonwoo flinched at the younger's gesture. He takes a deep breath before speaking.

"Last night, we said we're going to have a movie marathon and we'll just spend the day together-"

"Yeah, I-" Wonwoo stopped Mingyu from talking.

"Listen to me first. Okay?" Wonwoo said and Mingyu nods.

"You see, I finished all my requirements last night so I can spend the day with you.." Wonwoo sniffs. "I was so excited because I really missed you, we were so busy because of school works. I thought.. I thought you finished yours because you feel the same. I even made the pancakes perfect, for you.." Mingyu looked at the now cold pancakes on the plate and felt the guilt in his heart "I was so excited, I was so stressed these days and all I wanted to do is to cuddle with my boyfriend the whole day. I wanted to shower him with hugs and kisses and watch our favorite Disney movies together. But look at him, being busy with his precious plates.Not giving a damn about me. Not even giving me glances and smiles and kisses and hugs. I thought he's excited to have me right now but he's not. And.. I felt unloved. Just one moment, Gyu. One day with you, that's all I need." Wonwoo pouts and tears are falling again.

 

Mingyu sigh and look at Wonwoo in the eyes.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel neglected. I swear, I finished everything last night but my professor sent me email to do this one.." Mingyu hugs Wonwoo.

"I really want to spend the day with you as much as you wanted to spend your day with me.. I'm sorry. It's my fault. I should've checked my phone earlier so I can finish this early..." He runs his fingers through Wonwoo's hair and he can feel the older's shaky breaths.

"Please.. baby, don't cry. You know I love you so much and I want to spend every moment with you." 

Wonwoo breathes an "Hmmmm" sound as Mingyu kissed the top of his head. 

Wonwoo pulls away and looks at Mingyu.

"I'm sorry... for being a brat, I should've-"

"No, it's not your fault. Okay? You did nothing wrong." He cups Wonwoo's cheeks and kisses him on the forehead and Wonwoo smiled. Mingyu pulled him closer and now they're lying on the couch together. Just like that, Wonwoo thinks it's the best day ever, cuddling with his boyfriend while Disney ost playing in the background.

"I love you too, so much." Wonwoo whispers through their close-to-touch lips. 

Mingyu smiled and leaned forward so their lips touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys! I'm sorry if this is kinda short. I just got inspired by the happenings earlier and I wrote short fic about Meanie. 
> 
> I know this is kinda clichè or simple but I hope it made you feel soft for a moment. Because we love soft and fluffy Meanie right? Some people commented on my first story that they like fluffy Meanie so here it is. Anyway, thank you so much for reading this. <3
> 
> Please support BooSeokSoon, SVT, and Meanie a lot!!
> 
> If you want, you can check my first fic here [mingyu, without surname](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022135)
> 
> Suggestions and advices are highly appreciated, you can leave comment here, in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/onlyforwonu) or dm me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/home)
> 
> THANK YOU!!


End file.
